


love me like you do

by AngelycDevil



Series: across time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is so done, Cap!Peggy, Cap!Sam, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam, Multi, Recovering!Bucky, and wants them to NOT do something stupid, but that's all they do, cap!steve - Freeform, enablers of justice and bad ideas, he loves them, they all share the shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: You see, the thing is Steve, Peggy and Sam have a tendency to run towards trouble. The trouble is, they are not immortal.





	

_Snap! …snap! …………snap!_

Steve buries his head in his palms doing his best not to flinch in time with Bucky’s flicking. Peggy smooths her hand up and down his bicep soothingly, her head on his shoulder.

Bucky is angry. Bucky is feeling anxious, frustrated, exhausted…and it’s _their_ fault.

With the serum, it’s easy to get caught up in the reassurance that they don’t hurt like normal human beings, but they _do_ get hurt. Sam is paying for their oversight right now, seven hours into a thirteen-hour surgery.

Peggy nudges him, tilting her head towards Bucky.

Steve is usually the only one who can bring Bucky down when he gets wired up like this. Bucky tends to internalize everything, a remnant of a time when he’d had to, when he’d been the man of the house, taking care of everything and everyone. It’s better now. He doesn’t _have_ to take care of them. They are all adults; they can all take care of each other. But this means showing emotion or allowing himself to _feel_. It means overwhelming himself, easily. It means not being able to convey everything he’s feeling ending in frustration ending in doubt, leading to locking himself up in a room. He hates it.

Bucky is nearly vibrating out of his skin by the time Steve gets to him. Jaw taut, eyes dark, chest heaving. His wrist bright red from where he’d been snapping his rubber band against.

_Oh, honey._

Steve kneels before him, slipping his fingers between the rubber band and Bucky’s inflamed wrist, and leans up to press their cheeks together. Steve wraps a firm hand around the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky exhales noisily and then, melts. Peggy joins them before Steve can ask, curling up against Bucky’s other side on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

Steve tucks his face into Bucky’s shoulders, feels Bucky jerk when Peggy touches him. Steve looks up to see their lips pressed together, gentle, understanding一 _present_. Steve tightens his hold on Bucky when a shudder shatters through him.

“He’s not like us,” he croaks out, his voice gruff, deeper than usual. Bucky inhales deeply. Then repeats it rapidly once, twice. Then twice again.

“I know,” Peggy coos. Her red nails are bright against Bucky’s tanned cheeks. Her red lips are sharp against her bruised cheeks.

Steve nods in agreement. It’s one thing to get hurt themselves, it’s another to get Sam hurt. the tendrils of shame that’s been clenched around his heart for hours tighten again.

“We’ll be more careful, Buck, I swear,” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s shoulder.

Two hands wind around Steve, holding him close, and he burrows his face further into Bucky’s warmth. They’ll be fine. Steve knows that. It still feels like shit though.

Bucky shifts in his arms to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Good,” he murmurs sternly.

Peggy sighs into Bucky’s other shoulder. “We love you, Bucky.”

“I love you too.”

And like that, they waited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
